Tentação
by Ridja
Summary: Uma cena entre o Edward e a Bella que poderia ocorrer entre o primeiro e o segundo livros. One-shot :3. Sou pessima com sumarios, mas envolve morangos :3. Ah! Não, a Bells e o Ed não me pertencem, mas eoo quero o Ed! *.*


Nome: Tentação

Fandom: Crepúsculo.

Casal: Edward/Bella

Gênero: Romance

Autora: Thaís Mendes aka Mew Mew Mellow

Comentários: Okaay, então, essa é minha primeira fic de Twilight. Eoo sei que ficou curta, mas ainda to inexperiente pra escrever fic deles çç', estou planejando uma de terror que vai se passar em NM lol, mas não sei quando vou fazê-la. Prometa que aquela terá mais capitulos :3  
É isso, enjoy \o\. E por favor, comenteem! -

Capitulo Único

Eu me encontrava na cozinha da minha casa, me perguntando que horas Edward apareceria mais sorrateiro do que um gato. Muito diferente de mim, que entrava nos lugares tropeçando e chutando tudo o que havia em meu caminho.

Desde o baile eu ficava me perguntando se um dia o meu desejo de se tornar um _deles _se tornaria real. Embora Edward tenha brincado comigo após a festa, respirando perto do meu pescoço e passando os lábios sobre ele, não me concedeu o meu desejo e nem ao menos deixou que Alice concedesse. Eu tinha certeza de que ela me ajudaria, mas não sem a permissão do irmão, afinal de contas, eles se respeitavam mutuamente.

Eu sentia fome e após terminar de lavar a louça, fui abrir a geladeira para pegar alguma coisa para comer. Charlie estaria fora até mais tarde, pescando como de costume. Abri a porta da geladeira, estava ficando um pouco vazia, cuidar do meu pai consumia bastante comida.

E ali, no meio de todos os mantimentos, se encontrava uma bacia cheia de morangos, todos tão vermelhos como sangue, sorri e peguei a vasilha, colocando-a em cima da pia, então lavei as frutas para finalmente, saboreá-las.

Peguei o primeiro morango. Este tinha um formato perfeitamente simétrico, fiquei a olha-lo por um tempo e direcionei-o para a minha boca, entre abrindo-a, mas quando estava prestes a morder, senti um toque frio em minha mão:

- Permita-me – sussurrou Edward em meu ouvido, fazendo o meu coração palpitar tanto que quase me deixou sem ar. Delicadamente, ele puxou o morango da minha mão e colocou-o em minha boca, de repente, fazendo a frutinha parecer ainda mais saborosa do que deveria:

- Edward! – eu sorri e o abracei, colocando minha cabeça sobre seu peito e sentindo o seu cheiro doce entrar em minhas narinas, o melhor perfume que poderia existir em qualquer lugar no mundo.

Ele afagou meu cabelo, dando um beijinho no topo da minha cabeça, a seguir pegou mais um morango e colocou novamente em minha boca, eu o saboreava de olhos fechados, embora não conseguisse me concentrar nem um pouco no gosto da fruta, a presença de Edward de repente tornava o resto do mundo desinteressante.

Ele começou a passar as costas das mãos por minha bochecha, sentindo os movimentos que meus músculos faziam enquanto eu mastigava o morango. O engoli e abri os olhos, Edward me olhava com aquele sorriso torto que eu adorava, pegou mais um morango, oferecendo-o a mim, eu abri a boca, esperando, mas para a minha surpresa, ele colocou levemente a pontinha do morango entre seus lábios e colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me para si e me olhando fixamente. Seus olhos estavam totalmente dourados, cor de topázio, seu olhar me prendia como se nada a minha volta existisse. Eu senti a tontura familiar vir e meu coração bater realmente rápido, Edward colocou uma mão em meu queixo, virando o meu rosto em sua direção. Logo entendi o que ele queria, me inclinei um pouco para cima e abri a boca, encostando-a no morango e levemente meus lábios encostaram nos de Edward, cujo gosto era ainda melhor que o dos morangos, depois nós mordemos cada parte do morango, engolindo-as, eu quase cai com a tontura, ele me segurou colocando o braço no fim da minha coluna:  
- Você vai sempre ficar assim, é? – disse, rindo, colocando uma mão em meu rosto e acariciando-o.

- Ah... – olhei para baixo, meio sem-graça.

- Tudo bem. Gosto de você assim... – ele puxou meu rosto para olha-lo novamente. Então me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Aliás, eu te amo assim... – seu hálito em minha orelha me deixou arrepiada, lhe abracei com mais força. Eu não queria que isso acabasse...nunca. E embora a realidade de que um dia eu iria morrer me incomodasse eu procurava aproveitar cada segundo com Edward, fazer com que cada segundo fosse uma eternidade, aquela que eu tanto queria passar ao lado dele.

Minha vida era completa junto a ele... isso era tudo que sabia.


End file.
